This invention relates to the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)/poly(arylene sulfide ketone) block copolymers and the block copolymers thus produced.
Poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s are amorphous polymers and exhibit good impact strength, a relatively low melting temperature which give a moderate processing temperature, and a high glass transition temperature which allows the polymer to be used at high temperatures. They are useful in the such areas as electrical components, wire coatings, automotive parts, and the like.
Poly(arylene sulfide ketone)s are an important class of engineering thermoplastics. They are of commercial interest for film, fiber, moldings, and composite applications because of their high melting points giving the polymer the ability to withstand high temperatures, and crystallinity which produces a polymer with very good chemical resistance.
It would be desirable to produce a polymer composition which exhibits the advantages of both poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s and poly(arylene sulfide ketone)s i.e. heat stability, chemical resistance, high impact strength, reduced processing temperature, and high glass transition temperature.